Infatuations
by swiggityswelp-sendhelp
Summary: Summer Winchester's brothers have always been a little over protective when it comes to romantic relationships. Although when the Winchester brothers notice their sister spending copious amounts of time with a certain angel, they can't help but tease her. But will the innocent infatuations grow into something more? - OC/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

At two years old Summer Winchester sat on the living room floor reading, or at least pretending to read, The Lorax to an almost six-month-old Sam Winchester.

"Can I join?!" Dean calls out, running into the room with a wide grin gracing his face. At four years old Dean well knew that Summer was not able to read yet, but went along with her retelling of the story from memory for her amusement.

"-and then the Lorax says 'No! Stop! You can't do tha-'" Summer continues, but is interrupted when Mary Winchester picks up Sam to put him to bed.

"It's Sammy's bedtime now. Say 'good night' Sammy!" Mary says enthusiastically.

Sam responds by attempting to shove his small chubby hand into his drooling mouth, with a laugh escaping his lips.

"Close enough." Mary says with a loving smile.

* * *

Summer's eyes opened and she quickly realized that she's not in the comfort of a warm home and a loving family, but in a crappy motel with her two brothers.

Summer got out of bed and grabed the Impala keys on Dean's bedside table before lazily slipping on shoes. She opened the motel door and made her way to the Impala to unlock it, and slid into the memorable drivers seat.

She usually came here when she needed to clear her head; sometimes she would just sit quietly for hours. But when she was feeling particularly down she would always pray to a certain angel to pay her a visit.

Summer bowed her head and recited a short prayer to Castiel in her head, something she's done on multiple occasions.

Within a few seconds Cas appears in the passenger seat by the green eyed girl.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, seemingly concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a dream about my mom. God, I miss her so much." she said, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

At this point she might imagine Cas giving her a comforting hug, but that's not how the angel does things.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help." Cas said sincerely.

"It's fine. Jus- can you just tell me your stories. Please." Summer said, biting her lip nervously.

When Summer needed to clear her head she would call Cas, simply to tell her stories about humanity. Cas doesn't mind sharing, and Summer doesn't mind listening. She actually quite enjoys his stories of human history.

After a couple hours Cas was already a quarter of the way into the Zhou Dynasty of Ancient China. Summer is resting her arm on the backrest, and trying her best to listen closely to Cas's tales of the mighty emperors.

"I sense your getting a bit tired." Cas said.

"Kinda, yeah." Summer replied with a yawn.

"I'll let you retire to bed." Castiel said.

"Thank you, I feel much better. Night." Summer said before leaning forward to give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.

She quickly realized what a mistake that was when Cas stiffened up. He's not really used to signs of affection like that of any sort.

Although Summer is too tired to care. She exited the beautiful car, and locked it once she is out. When she looks back Cas has already disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Summer woke up the next morning to see her giant of a younger brother sitting in the small chair surfing the web for who-knows-what. When he notices her consciousness he glances at her above the laptop screen, and gives her a small mischievous smile.

"What?" Summer asked tiredly as she rubs her eyes.

"How was your night?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Summer said, faking obliviousness.

"Come on. I noticed." Sam replied.

"I just went to talk to Cas."

"Again? You guys sure to 'talk' a lot. Are you sure that's all you do?" Sam said teasingly.

"Come on. Were talking about Cas here. The closest he's come to sexual intercourse is possessing Jimmy Novak. Besides, I'm a grown woman. I'm able to do whatever I want with whomever I please."

"I just can't help but feel like there's something going on between you too. It's just- the way he looks at you. I-" Sam retorted teasingly.

"Drop it. Were just friends." Summer said, falling back onto the uncomfortable bed.

"Whatever you say."

Summer groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

A week and a half passed since Cas and Summers' little meeting.

The Winchester siblings received a call from one of their dad's old hunter friends, asking them to check out a case for one of his close friends. He said he would check it out himself, but was a little caught up in something else.

Summer was sitting in the backseat, gazing absently out the window on the drive to Boulder City, Nevada.

AC/DC was blasting from the car's small speakers when Dean pulls up into the motel parking lot. He turned off the engine as Sam exited the car to get them a room for the next few days.

After they got settled into their room, they decided to go talk to Mrs. Maguire about her missing newborn child.

The group got back into the car after a seven-hour drive; to drive to the address one of dad's old hunter buddies gave them.

"Hello, we're friends of Gary Thornton. He told us about your situation and asked us to check it out for him. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Sam said to Mrs. Maguire at the front door of a decently sized house.

"Yes, of course. Come in." she said, stepping aside to let them in. Her blue eyes looked slightly irritated from crying, and her make up was smudged under her eye a bit.

Sam and Dean took a seat next to each other on the couch, and Mrs. Maguire sat on the armchair opposite the couch; the two pieces of furniture being separated by a glass coffee table. Summer took a seat in the matching armchair to the right of Mrs. Maguire.

"So… Mrs. Maguire. Can please tell us what happened exactly?" Dean spoke up.

"Please, call me Helen… Well a couple days ago my baby, Charlotte, she-" Helen started, trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

"She went missing, she is- she was taken. There was no clues as to who took her, other than this flower that was left in her place." Helen said.

The siblings give each other silent glances that says 'is this really our kind of case?'

"Do you have any idea who might've done this?" Summer asked.

"Well- well a while back, before Steve and I knew each other, I had this dream. At the time it- it meant nothing, this woman in a purple dress came to me in a dream. She told me that if I promised her my firstborn child, I would meet the man of my dreams within the week. Thinking it was merely a dream, I accepted. But now- now I don't even know what to think." Helen explained.

"Did this woman in purple give any sign as to who she is?" Sam asked.

"I can't remember her name, I'm sorry. Although I do remember her having a Welsh accent." Helen said, looking at the hunters and hoping it will help in some way.

"Do you think we could see that flower left behind?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yes, of course. You can have it. It only reminds me of my Charlo- I'm sorry." Helen said, starting to tear up again.

"Thank you for your time." Summer said, placing a comforting hand on Mrs. Maguire's shoulder.

"I'll just go get that flower." Helen said, rushing out of the room and returning within a few seconds with a single purple flower in her hand.

"Do you think this is even our kind of thing?" Dean asked in the car ride back to the motel.

"It won't hurt to check it out." Summer said from the back seat.

"What do you think could've even done this? Making someone fall in love like that, a cupid gone rouge?" Sam wondered, glancing back at Summer.

"I'm not the angel expert! We could ask Cas though, perhaps he would know something about this." Summer replied.

"Cas, get your feathery ass down from cloud nine. We could use some help on this job." Summer prayed to Cas, she opened one eye to check if the angel has appeared in the motel room yet.

A few seconds pass and there Castiel was, standing in front of the Winchester siblings in his normal trench coat, suit, and blue tie attire.

Summer marvels in how attractive Cas really is, well perhaps how attractive Jimmy Novak really is, but never the less. He has a prominent jaw and the prettiest blue eyes, matched with the black hair and pale skin. The stubble just makes Summer go crazy.

So maybe Summer is a little attracted to Cas. Perhaps it was mostly because she knew she could never have him. But she has pushed her feelings aside for the sake of her job.

"Have you ever seen this flower?" Sam asked stepping forward, holding the purple flower out for Cas to observe.

Cas took the flower into his hands and handles it carefully. He observes it for several seconds before looking up.

"This is Bell Heather, most commonly found in Wales. I haven't seen it in decades." Cas said to the hunters.

"You've seen this before? When?" Dean asked the angel.

"It's usually known as the mark of Branwen, the Welsh goddess of lust and love." Cas replied.

"Great, a freaking god! We all know how well that always works out!" Dean complained.

"I knew her at one point. She is very powerful and extremely dangerous. Perhaps I should stay with you for the remainder of this case, for protection." Castiel offered.

"Sure. Do you know where she can usually be found?" Summer asked.

"Usually places with high concentrations of sexual desire." Cas answered.

* * *

Ten minutes later and the three hunters, along with a certain angel, were at a local bar. Branwen cam usually be found in places with a surplus of sexual desire, so Dean recommended a strip club. But there's no telling how uncomfortable Cas would be with that.

Summer walked across the crowded Friday night bar to order some drinks for the group.

"So… how's it going with Summer?" Dean asked Cas, once his sister is out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Cas replied to the seemingly odd question.

"Come on. We know about your little midnight meetings." Sam chimed in.

"We just talk." Cas answered, still slightly confused.

"Mhmmm. Yeah." Dean replied in a 'yeah-right' tone.

"I'm informed enough to know what you two are implying and it's an impossibility. The rules forbid it, even if I did have feelings for her there's no w-" Cas is interrupted when Summer joined the group again, balancing three beers in her hands.

"One second. I'll be back." Summer said after handing one bottle to Sam, and one to Dean.

Dean and Sam give Cas a look while Summer was off getting the fourth drink.

"I didn't know if you wanted one, but I got you one anyways." Summer said, handing the cold bottle to Cas.

He accepted kindly, thanked Summer, and took a swig of the bitter liquid.

"I figured were gonna be waiting here for a while, keeping an eye out for that Welsh bitch." Summer spoke up as the group made their way to the bar to find a seat.

The four sat on the uncomfortable bar stools, most of the time was spent drinking. Dean and Sam were arguing about who the song playing in the bar was by, while Cas and Summer were continuing their conversations about humanity they had during their previous meeting.

"Dean, its 2:00am and I'm exhausted. Hardly anyone's left here. Can we call it a night?" Summer asked her brother tiredly.

"Sure, why don't you hitch a ride back with Cas. Sam and I will take the Impala." Dean suggested.

* * *

"But seriously, do you think something's going on with Summer and Cas?" Dean asked Sam on the ride back to the motel.

"Come on. We're talking about Cas. I doubt it." Sam replied.

"But do you think there is any possibility that they co-" Dean started.

"I know you're protective with Summer, and I understand that you don't want her to get hurt. But you got to let her do her thing, if something happens then it happens. Besides, it's just Cas. What's the worse that could happen?" Sam said.

"Well… a lot." Dean replied, looking over at his brother for one moment before focusing his eyes back on the road.

* * *

"What's it like being an angel?" Summer asled Cas while sitting on the edge of the bed back at the motel.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Castiel replied.

"Just in general. Good or bad?" Summer asked.

"Honestly, its not all that great." Cas said, taking a seat by Summer on the springy bed.

"This might be too person or something to ask, but I'm just curious… do you feel- well lust, sexual desire… you know?" Summer asked nervously, looking down at the out of date carpet beneath her feet.

"Well, yes. Angels do have emotional attachments and feel love. We also experience lust, but not as other humans do."

"But you're still a virgi- I mean you haven't ever wanted to- you know?" Summer said, she felt childish asking such a questions. But it's been on her mind for a while.

"I have 'wanted to' a few times, but I've never had occasion."

"Would you ever want to?"

"Eventually, yes. But I don't really- well I don't have anyone to-" Cas is cut off when Dean and Sam enter the motel room.

"I understand." Summer saids with a smile, finishing the conversation before Dean and Sam could get in to what they're saying.

Cas gave a small smile of appreciation towards Summer.

The three humans in the room get ready for bed and the angel took a seat in a chair across the room.

"Good night." Summer said to Cas before turning around and closing her eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"They thought they could fool me?" Branwen said maniacally to herself.

"I know when an angel was in my presence. They're so... pure." she said with disgust.

"I have to throw them off... Distract them... The angel already lusts after the human girl. All I have to do is... turn it up a bit." she said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Cas looked over at the sleeping girl and felt a sudden need to be close to her, to touch her.

After a couple minutes of straining debating he decided to enter her dream to see her.

* * *

Cas stood in front of Summer in a small empty motel room for a couple seconds before stepping forward, grabbing her by the hips, and slamming his lips onto hers.

She stood still for a few awkward seconds before giving in and running her hands into his messy hair. She ran her tongue along the entrance of his mouth, begging for entrance, and he quickly accepted. She moved her hands from being tangled in his hair, to his firm chest.

Cas knew what to do from accidentally dropping in on Dean in an... intimate moment- before leaving immediately with neither Dean, or his lover, noticing he was ever there. Cas has also observed humans and their activity his whole life, meaning observing sex.

Cas drew her even closer to him as she arched her back slightly. She went to work at removing his clothing; first she striped him of his trench coat. She then quickly removed his blazer, undoes his tie, and moved away from his lips to undo the white button up shirt.

While she was at work with the buttons Cas shifted his attention to her neck, he ran kisses down her neck and back up to behind her earlobe. It felt so good, having her so close and enjoying her radiating warmth. Summer hurriedly removed his shirt and went back to his mouth in lustful open-mouthed kiss.

She pulled back and quickly removed herself of her own shirt. Summer returned to his lips once again and ran her hands down his chest, making her way to the button of his pants.

No matter how much Cas wanted to stay with Summer, he knew he couldn't do this. Not here, not like this. He could leave now and she would think it was merely a dream, without his interception.

It was difficult for him to stop himself, but Cas grabbed either side of her face and gave her one last long kiss before disappearing.

* * *

Cas then found himself back in the original motel room, sitting in the same chair he was in before he left to Summer's dream world.

He was breathing heavily and tried his best to block out the overwhelming feeling of lust over taking his body. This must be the work of Branwen, she must know they're onto her, it's the only reason Cas would suddenly feel this… strongly towards Summer.

A few minutes later and Summer woke up with a puzzled look on her face, before she caught Cas's eye and looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had a strange dream… It was a good strange though." Summer half whispered to Cas, with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

Cas looked at her wide eyed, but luckily it was hard to make out Cas's face in the dark room.

"Anyways, good night." Summer said before laying back down.

'Luckily she didn't suspect the actually me of intruding into her dream land.' Cas thought to himself before sighing of relief.

* * *

"Time to get up sleeping beauty!" Dean yelled across the room to Summer with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Summer groaned as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. After a few seconds, she remembered her dream.

She suddenly felt really awkward and got up quickly, grabbed her clothes, and slipped into the motel bathroom to get ready. She changed and brushed her teeth and such.

When she finally exited the bathroom she found it hard to make eye contact with a certain angel. Although, she was too occupied trying not to be awkward that she didn't realize that Cas himself was a little nervous as well.

She stuttered once or twice while talking to him, never looked him directly in his eyes, and seemed to stare at his hands quite often.

She guessed that the Winchester boys picked up on her strange activity because they were giving looks to her and quietly joking to themselves while giggling.

After a long and stressful forty-five minutes the four found themselves at a diner booth.

"Thank you." Sam said to the waitress pouring his coffee.

"So, is there anyway to summon this bitch?" Dean asked Cas after the waitress returns to the kitchen.

"Yes, you need the head of a lamb, bell heather, and… the blood of a newborn child, if I remember correctly." Cas answered.

"Well that'll be easy!" Dean complained.

"How do we kill her though?" Dean asked.

"A golden blade to the heart." Cas replies absentmindedly while looking out the window with a puzzled look on his face.

"How convenient." Dean said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"How are we gonna get this stuff?" Sam asked.

"Well, we already have bell heather, lamb head can't be too hard, and the blood of a newborn child is a little tricky. I don't even have a recommendation for the golden blade." Summer said.

"I'm not completely useless! I can help too!" Cas said forcefully at the siblings.

It was a little out of character for him but he just assumed that his… interesting night has put him a little on edge.

"We know. You can help out too." Sam said calmly.

* * *

"They're still onto me." Branwen said with a groan.

"I have to do something, and quick. Before they catch and kill me. Those boys seem very protective of their sister. My last attempt at throwing them off my trail by distracting them with an affair didn't seem too effective. Perhaps this time I should have the human girl lust after the angel." Branwen said with an evil smirk.

* * *

"Okay. We're one thirds of the way to summoning this Branwen chick." Dean said as he twirled the bell heather in his fingers.

Then Castiel suddenly appeared holding the head of a baby lamb covered in blood from head to toe.

"That was a tiring process." Cas said after sitting next to Summer on the bed.

"Cas! Go get cleaned up! You're getting lamb blood all over my bed!" Summer complained. Cas disappeared and then quickly reappeared with a clean suit.

"Okay, two thirds of the way there. All we need is the blood of a newborn child." Dean stated.

"Don't forget that we still need a golden blade." Sam reminded the group.

"I'm starving. Let's pick up some lunch. I feel like some pie." Dean said with a smirk.

"I'll come." Sam said getting up and quickly grabbing the impala keys on his way out.

"Hey! No! I'm driving!" Summer and Cas heard Dean yell at Sam before the motel door slammed shut.

The tension rose immediately once Summer and Cas were alone in the motel sitting beside each other on the bed. A few awkward minutes passed before Summer turned to look at Cas.

"Hi." she said simply, not know what to say.

"Why are you greeting m-" Cas started, innocently confused.

"Nevermind." Summer replied, looking back down at her feet again.

Summer felt an intense need to kiss and touch and just be with the angel. She physical had to stop herself from getting on top of him. She tried her best to refrain, but her instincts took over.

She turned towards Cas and stared at his lips for a couple of seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips onto his. Cas went stiff for a few seconds, not sure what to do or how to react.

"Shh. I'll guide you through this." Summer mumbled against his lips with her eyes closed as she brought him closer to her. Summer then found her way to his hands and slowly placed them on her hips. She then moved her hands back to his neck.

She kissed him gentler this time, slowly and lovingly. He was very unsure of himself at first, but slowly got the hang of it. His hands were still loose and awkward on her hips.

Summer placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his hips, being on top of him while never breaking the kiss. Summer deepened the kiss, but could tell Cas wasn't ready for it so she refrained a bit.

"Umm. Sorry." Summer said once she realized what exactly she was doing. A blush was clear on her cheeks as she got off Cas and sat back down at the edge of the bed.

Castiel sat up, breathing out a large breath.

"I don't mind. It was a… new experience." Cas said.

"I didn't- I mean. I'm sorry I kind of… I won't do it again." Summer said, finding it awkward to make eye contact with Cas.

Cas placed two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Then gently and slowly kissed her lips.

Summer guessed that he learnt that move from a movie or something, it seemed very out of character for the angel.

But Summer didn't mind so she moved her lips against his in response. It started to get more and more passionate and sloppy, until they heard the impala outside and Sam and Deans' voices.

"Damn it." Summer said breathlessly as she pulled away from Cas.

Summer scooted away from Cas and tried to sort out her hair and straighten her shirt.

"They ran out of pie…" Dean said with a frown after he entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

While Dean and Sam were eating the burgers they got to go they noticed their sister and Cas exchanging sheepish and lustful eye contact.

Well, Sam didn't see the lustful side of it, but Dean knows that look better anyone.

"So… Cas, do you have any ideas about getting this newborn blood?" Dean asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Huh?" Cas said, turning around to face Dean.

"Oh, uh. I'll figure it out." Cas replied dismissively.

Cas suddenly disappeared with no warning.

* * *

Cas found himself in the heaven of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953, his favorite place to go to think.

He sat down on a nearby bench.

_'What is wrong with me? I've never felt this strongly towards anyone before.' _Cas thought to himself.

I mean, Cas has felt what emotional attachment feels like… but never like this. Let alone sexual desire.

_'I need to pay attention to the task at hand.'_ Cas thought.

Cas sat in silence for another half hour before suddenly disappeared again.

* * *

Cas was now in India as he popped in and out of busy streets. Finally he found an abandoned baby crying on the streets.

He touched the baby's head to check her age, only a week old… this will have to work.

He picked up the baby girl and disappeared yet again.

* * *

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked in shock when he saw the crying baby wrapped in tattered white cloth in Cas's uncomfortable arms.

"India." Cas replied, trying and failing the calm the child.

"Here. Let me have her." Summer said as she took the child and hushed her as she walked around the room while slowly bouncing. After a few minutes the baby stopped crying in Summer's arms.

While Dean and Sam were off doing their own things Cas admired Summer quietly. He watched the way she gracefully walked around the room, the light hitting her light brown hair in the most beautiful way. He noticed her green eyes and her tanned, freckled skin. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her welcoming smile.

He admired her body for a few seconds before stopping himself. He then looked down at the floor again when he heard Dean speak.

"How are we gonna get the blood without hurting her?" Summer asked quietly to not disturb the baby's calm state.

"I have an extra needle and syringe in the car." Sam said.

"Why d- not even gonna ask." Dean said to himself.

"I think she's hungry." Summer said as the baby girl started crying again.

"Sam and I will go pick up some baby stuff." Dean said, exhausted.

"Get diapers, a bottle, formula, baby wipes, and some clothes for her." Summer asked.

"Yeesh! Anything else?" Dean said.

"No, that's all." Summer said with a big, teasing smile.

Summer then heard the sound of the Impala driving off and found herself alone with Cas again.

"I wonder what her name is." Summer wondered out loud after a few minutes as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"It's Gandhali, it means the fragrance of flowers." Cas replied.

"That's beautiful." Summer said, looking down at the baby in her arms. She had big dark brown eyes and a full head of dark hair. Her skin was a beautiful golden tanned color.

Cas wanted to tell her everything he felt at the moment and explain how none of it made sense to him, but refrained.

"Do you want to hold her?" Summer asked him.

"Umm." Cas stammered. He's never been that good with small children.

"Here." Summer walked over to him and handed him Gandhali carefully.

"Hold her like this." Summer said as she repositioned Cas's arms to cradle the baby.

Gandhali started crying a bit but calmed down when she was in Cas's arms.

"You're a natural." Summer said, looking down at the baby with a smile. Cas then smiled down at the baby girl and she giggled in return.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Cas looked up and asked Summer a question.

"What does love feel like?" he asked.

"Oh god. I'm the last person you should ask about love. Well… you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person; and without them, your life feels incomplete. It's when you trust the other with your life; and would do anything for each other. Love is like giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to. When they're with you, your heart races. When they touch you, you get butterflies in your stomach. When you kiss, it just takes your breath away. It's when you can't get the smile off your face." Summer replied.

"Have you ever felt all that?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. It's all a bunch of bullshit to me." Summer replied nonchalantly.

"Summer… I think… I think I love you." Cas said anxiously, happy to finally have it off his chest.

"Really?" Summer replied in disbelief.

"I think so... yes." Cas replied, embarrassed.

Summer took the sleeping baby from his arms and laid her down on the bed. Summer then wrapped her arms around Cas and held him tight. Cas hugged her back awkwardly in response, although Summer didn't mind. They hugged in silence for a few minute before Cas spoke up.

"I'm not really sure how this whole love thing works. I've never really been in this situation. I'm sorry." Cas said.

"It's fine. I like you just the way you are." Summer replied with closed eyes and a smile.

"I'm just nervous about how Sam and Dean would react." Summer said after letting go of Cas to look him in the eyes and give him a nervous laugh.

They then heard the Impala pulling up and the engine cutting off.

Summer gave Cas a quick peck on the lips before untangling herself from him, picking up Gandhali again, and sitting down on the bed.

"Honey! I'm home!" Dean said as he entered with two plastic bags in his hands. "We got so many weird looks in that place. Can't two grown men buy pink baby clothes in peace?" Dean complained jokingly.

Summer searched the bag for the formula and bottle. She then filled the bottle with water from the sink tap.

"Can you heat up this water for me?" Summer asked Cas as she handed him the bottle filled with water.

Cas held the bottle in his hand for a few seconds and then handed it back to Summer. Summer scooped two scoops of the power formula into the bottle, closed it, and shook it up to mix it.

Summer took the baby back into her arms and placed the bottle in her mouth.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Cas asked, while watching her hold the bottle to Gandhali's mouth.

"Oh. I used to babysit a lot when I was a teenager for extra money. I actually quite enjoyed it." Summer replied, before she looked down at the content child with a loving smile.

"I sense you would make a good mother." Castiel said out of nowhere, it kind of slipped out of his mouth and he realized after saying it that the comment was slightly innapropriate to say in front of Summer's two brothers.

Luckily Dean was too busy trying to nap while Sam was back on his laptop again; needless to say they didn't notice. Summer smiled at Cas in thanks and continued rocking the baby in her fragile arms. Cas watched as the baby girl finished off the rest of the formula milk in the bottle.

"God. She was hungry." Summer said.

Summer quietly changed her diaper and put her into some clean clothes. Cas watched her graceful hands and couldn't help but realize how content he was in that moment. Sitting on the bed and watching Summer; he just felt so at peace in the comfortable silence.

At that moment, he didn't really care if Summer returned his feelings; just knowing that she was so reachable made him happy in a way he couldn't explain at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam. Get the needle and syringe." Summer whispered across the room to her brother, trying her best not to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms.

Sam nodded and went to the car to get what he need to draw blood from the baby for the sake of summoning Branwen.

Sam returned with the supplies, first he wet a tissue with rubbing alcohol to clean the area we was taking blood from. He then inserted the needle into the baby's leg; luckily the baby didn't wake up. Sam took a whole syringe before letting out a breathe of nervousness he was holding. Summer then put the baby back down on the bed and laid down next to her tiredly.

"Am I the only one who's craving Mexican?" Summer said, hinting for her brothers to get her food.

They didn't pick up on the hint so she said straight out, "Boys get me food."

"Get your own food." Dean retorted.

"I've been mothering a child for the past 12 hours, the least you could do is get me a burrito." Summer said with her eyes closed. "I'll lend you the money and you can get something for yourself as well." Summer said, hoping to strike a bargain.

"Fine!" Dean gave in.

Summer took a 20 out of her pocket and handed it to Dean. Dean left quickly which left Summer, Cas, and Sam sitting in silence.

"I'm gonna go get some water from the vending machine. Do you guys want anything." Sam asked Summer.

"I'm fine." Summer said, to be honest she was quite grateful for Sam leaving her and Cas alone. She wanted some alone time with the angel.

Sam left quickly, he was also grateful to be out of that awkward environment.

"Look Cas, I'm sorry." Summer said to Cas.

"What are you apologizing for?" Cas asked, confused.

"I just feel like- I don't know. I feel like I've forced yo-" Summer started.

"You haven't forced me into anything. It is true, that I am new to having first hand experience with romantic relationships. But every choice I've made so far I am completely aware of. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but all I know that you make me happy in a way I can't explain and I don't want to live a life without you and... Well to be completely honest and straight forward I find myself to be physical attracted to you." Cas explained.

Summer blushed at his last comment, relived that he feels the same way she does. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was trying his best to stall as long as he could on his 'trip to the vending machine'. He decided to tell them that it broke and he had to go to the front desk or something, he'll figure it out when he gets there. He just didn't want to be stuck in that room with those two; he could sense the tension between the two and could tell they needed some alone time.

* * *

Summer really couldn't stop herself in that moment, even if she wanted to. She found her hand on Cas's cheek as she leaned forward to give him a loving and soft kiss. She hasn't felt this way about anyone in a very very _very _long time and found her urges almost overwhelming.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before me?" Summer asked as the question popped into her mind. Her face was still 2 inches away from his face as she asked the question and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Umm, no. Not really." Cas replied sheepishly.

"Wow. Really?" Summer said, surprised.

"I told you. I've never ha-" Cas started, avoiding her eye contact.

"Oh, it's fine. It's just that- well you're a really good kisser for someone who-" Summer said, although she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. A blush rose onto her cheeks as Cas gave a flattered smile.

Summer gained the courage to look back into his eyes, and his eyes were staring into hers. She then noticed the small smirk playing on his face.

"Oh, shut up." she said as she smacked his arm playfully.

He pulled her close and kissed her; she was surprised by his courage but returned the kiss. She then remembered that Sam could come back any minute now and pulled away, not wanting to get caught.

"I don't want Sam to-" Summer started.

"I understand." Cas agreed.

Summer took a minute to wonder if her and Cas would ever be in a real relationship, but came to the realization that her and Cas could never have a traditional relationship. But she was fine with that, as long as they could be together. She decided she couldn't get too attached because Cas can be somewhat unpredictable, although he means well.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sam entering the room. The three of them sat in silence until Dean returned with the food.

"Thanks." Summer said as Dean handed her the plastic bag. She quickly dug into her burrito as Dean stripped away the tin foil of his own burrito.

"We still need to get that gold knife." Dean said, mid bite.

"Maybe we can just make a deal with her." Summer suggested.

"Like what?" Sam said.

"Well," Summer started saying "I have no idea."

"Well then were just gonna have to kill this bitch," Dean said "Cas, do you think you could take a gold knife from a shop or something for us and so we can temporarily borrow it."

"Isn't that stealing?" Cas asked.

"Oh, come on man. It's for a good cause." Dean begged.

"Fine," Cas gave in "but we should probably do it tomorrow. It's starting to get dark and she becomes more powerful at night... for obvious reasons."

Summer wasn't sure why, but she blushed at his implication.

"Okay." Sam said before taking a swig from his water bottle.

The rest of the night carried on as normal, Summer watched TV while Dean napped before cleaning and organizing his guns. All the while Sam was on his laptop as normal.

It was about midnight and both of Summer's brothers were asleep, Cas was sitting on the chair across from her.

"Wanna go to the Impala with me?" Summer asked the angel.

"Why?" Cas asked curiously.

"I'm bored." she said.

"The Impala isn't going to be any more intere-" Cas started, but paused when he noticed Summer's playful and suggestive smile.

"Oh." he said in realization.


End file.
